


Nicknames

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - War, Best Friends, Destiel - Freeform, Iraq, Letter to Dean, Letters, M/M, Nicknames, Protective Older Brothers, War, brother figure, complaining, letters to cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean I wasn't expecting flowers and grassfields or anything, I thought it'd be like movies you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

Week two:  
The guys here are fucking mean. I'm not one to bitch and complain. But they are fucking mean. The past two weeks they haven't even used my name. All they call me is 'pretty boy.' I'm scared one of the older ones is gonna watch me while I sleep.

I miss home. I thought joining would be more exciting. I mean I wasn't expecting flowers and grassfields or anything, I thought it'd be like movies you know? Where the guys rag on each other and do pranks or some shit, but everyone here is a lot older and they all take everything so serious. I tried joining in on a game of cards and they almost bit my head off. I just sit outside the tent quietly now.

  
How's Sammy doing? I wrote him a letter but I know he's busy in school. Not that you're not! I know you are too, but you go back home every weekend to visit so I'm sure you saw him. I know you wouldn't ditch him or anything. I mean without me around he's gonna need another older brother and you're the closest he has to that. He's only 15, he's gonna need advice about girls and drinking and parties. I mean I know you never went to a lot or even asked any girls out but still.

Just look out for him until I get back.

-Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello again! This is my first official, "Hi how are you?" note. In case you don't follow me on twitter (@/icandigelvis) then let me explain what will be going on. I'm not sure how many letters will be uploaded, or how many on a daily basis. I wanted to get the first one out yesterday and the second today. I'll try to upload 2-5 a day. I'm finding it harder to write this series so give me a few days before I come up with a normal updating schedule. But this series will include letters from Dean and some third person pov from Cas' life at university. They're both 18 in this series. And the age will probably go from 18- 24/25. I'm basically writing up to Dean's last tour. (Which was Letters to Dean.) I'm so glad so many of you wanted to see this series in another perspective. I can't wait to upload more!
> 
> If you guys have any questions you can message me on tumblr (cloudwig.tumblr.com) or twitter (@/icandigelvis) I can't wait to hear from you all!


End file.
